


Unchi - School Mode!

by FoxOfTheDeep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Unchi - School Mode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WOOOO YAY!!!!!, woahwhaohwoahwoa hehehe...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfTheDeep/pseuds/FoxOfTheDeep
Summary: A new class of ultimate students is attending Hope's Peak Academy! With their school headmasters/mascots- Virginkuma and Monochad- to watch over them, what will happen? How will these students engage with each other in emotionally investing yet comedic ways? And how will I not write them out of character? Remains to be seen!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Unchi - School Mode!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO UNCHI FANDOM!!!!!!
> 
> yay i am going to write unchi but they are high school 🥰🥰

The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world.

Hope's Peak Academy...

It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege...

They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the work force every year. It was built to raise hope in the nation's future. Which makes Hope's Peak a pretty fitting name.

There are two things you need to attend this school:

One, you have to already be attending high school.  
Two, you have to be the very best at what you do.

No way any ordinary student could enroll here. The only way is if you're scouted by the school itself.

And standing there, at the gate of the ultimate school filled with ultimate students...

...was me.

Before we go any further, I guess I should introduce myself. 

My name is Yuko Iruma. I wouldn’t necessarily describe myself as ‘average’- I mean, I have an ultimate talent too. But, it’s more like... I’m not really ‘special’, so to speak. I guess.

I mean, I don’t feel special. By all accounts, I’m an ordinary high schooler. I like hanging out with friends, I get the occasional crush, I’ve got parents I’m not completely fond of, the whole package. 

Only... having an ultimate talent makes me extraordinary, somehow. It feels weird, being told I’m apparently fundamentally different from- or even better than- my peers, y’know? Especially when I’ve never really been the ‘Straight-A Student’ type, or even stood out that much in my class.

But I digress.

If I had to name any kind of “strong point” of mine... I like to think I’m a good conversationalist, or someone that people can look to for help. A voice of reason, if you will.

I feel pretty ordinary, but...

Here I am, standing in front of the anything but ordinary Hope’s Peak Academy.

How am I supposed to keep up in a place like this? With all these students?

... 

...I guess we’ll just have to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiii follow me on tumblr btw https://foxofthedeep.tumblr.com/ i love being hot and sexy and cringe
> 
> *kisses you on the mouth* see u next chapter


End file.
